


As Long As You're Mine

by PandaTanks



Series: Avengers Broadway AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Broadway, An American in Paris - Freeform, Broadway, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, On the Town, Something Rotten - Freeform, The shows that they will be in in this fic include, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTanks/pseuds/PandaTanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I really have to go to this? I’ll probably fall asleep before intermission.” Tony whines sinking into the seat of the car driving them to the play.</p><p>Pepper sighed having already answered the question five times that day. “First of all we both know because of your insomnia you aren’t going to sleep till 4 am. Second, all the big name Broadway stars are going to be there Tony, you have to go. The play is not as boring as you think it is. Third, its opening right next door to where the next play you’re going to be in will be so it’s customary you go.”</p><p>AKA The fic where Tony and Steve are both actors on Broadway</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic I completely disregard the actual opening dates of the Broadway shows that they are in so it fits into the plot. I'm also planning on making two other fics in this same universe, one focusing on Spideypool and the other focusing on Clint/Pietro. This one will focus on Steve/Tony. I include a lot of links to songs and videos in this and I'll explain what each link is in the notes at the bottom.

Tony Stark is very well known for his work on Broadway due to his wide range as a performer. He’s been in all sorts of plays from comedy to tragedy but the one genre he has stayed away from is the classics. Which is the reason he was currently complaining as his manager, Pepper Potts, dragged him to the opening night of ‘On the Town’.

“Do I really have to go to this? I’ll probably fall asleep before intermission.” Tony whines sinking into the seat of the car driving them to the play.

Pepper sighed having already answered the question five times that day. “First of all we both know because of your insomnia you aren’t going to sleep till 4 am. Second, all the big name Broadway stars are going to be there Tony, you have to go. The play is not as boring as you think it is. Third, its opening right next door to where the next play you’re going to be in will be so it’s customary you go.” 

Tony knows she is right but it isn’t going to stop him from complaining all night. ‘On the Town’ is a classic Gershwin musical from the 40s that had apparently been revamped and is opening again on broadway. It has something to do with soldiers from WWII spending 24 hours in New York City, Tony isn’t exactly sure. None of that really appeals to him but like Pepper said the next play he would be in, ‘Wicked’, will be opening soon right next door. 

The car pulls to the side of the road when they reach their destination. Tony puts on his best smile and tries to act excited before opening the door and walking out with Pepper. Immediately people start to recognize him and begin taking pictures. A few avid broadway fans even ask for pictures with him when they see him. They get to their seats eventually and Tony starts leafing through the playbill waiting for the play to start.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Tony almost jumps out of his seat and looks up seeing Natasha smirking down at him. 

“For the sake of my heart please stop sneaking up on me like that,” Tony says and then mumbles something about how he should sue as Natasha sits down in the seat next to his. “Also, why wouldn’t you expect me here after all the love I’ve shown for classics?”  
  
“So you’re saying Pepper made you come?” Natasha says knowingly. Natasha is currently working on the same play as Tony. They are in rehearsals for ‘Wicked’ and Natasha will be playing the main character, Elphaba, while Tony will be playing her love interest Fiyero. After all the time they have spent together from this they’ve gotten to know each other pretty well. At least she has gotten to know Tony pretty well, Natasha can be a mystery while he is a bit of an open book. 

“He may not like it but all good Broadway performers should know the classics.” Pepper responds from Tony’s other side.

“So if no one dragged you here, what’s your excuse?” Tony asks Natasha. 

“I do enjoy shows like this but also a friend of mine is in the cast. He plays Gabey.” Natasha points to the open playbill in Tony’s lap. He looks down and sees it’s open to the cast page. 

“Steve Rogers?” Tony reads aloud. “Sounds familiar but I don’t think I’ve seen him in anything.” 

“I’m not surprised. He’s famous for doing classic plays like this although he has been in a few disney plays. He played the prince in both ‘Cinderella’ and ‘The Little Mermaid’.” She explains. 

“He was cast as a prince twice? How does that even happen.” 

“I told him it was his chivalrous nature.” 

“I can’t imagine any of your friends being very princely. Unless we’re talking like, Vlad the Impaler type royalty.” Tony quips right before the lights begin to lower signalling the play is about to start. Everyone quiets down as the play begins. The curtain goes up as the band starts playing revealing the set a boat dock in New York City. Some guy that has nothing to do with the story or the plot begins singing a song about morning time and Tony already feels like he is going to die. 

Then the song ended and a more upbeat song began which Tony perked up a bit at. Suddenly three men wearing classic white military sailor outfits came running off a boat. 

“Come on Gabey! 24 hours!” Two of them yell, gesturing for a tall blond man to follow them. The blond man smiled and ran after them excitedly. Tony can’t take his eyes off him or at least couldn’t take his eyes off his perfectly sculpted butt. He notices Natasha smirk out of the corner of his eye and realizes that this must be the princely friend she had been talking about.  
“Hey why don’t you look where you’re going! You’d think it was your first time in New York!” A man yells when Steve, or well at least Steve’s character, bumps into him.

“It is!” He says before beginning to sing with the other two gradually joining in. “ _[New York, New York! It’s a helluva town!](https://youtu.be/ljo9h5f5Bl8?t=79)_ ” 

“You should close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Natasha leans over and whispers to Tony. Tony immediately shuts his mouth sending her a small glare before turning his attention right back to her friend. This man, Steve, has one of the best voices he has ever heard. Which is saying a lot since he has seen countless Broadway shows. Tony finds himself sitting up a bit straighter and paying more attention than he originally had planned. 

 

__________

  
  


The show ends and Tony finds himself stunned by how much he enjoyed it. Natasha and Pepper look at each other amused by Tony’s new found appreciation for the Gershwin classics right before the curtain call begins. Everyone stands up and begins clapping including Tony. The entire cast comes out and bows as the crowd cheers for them. Steve catches sight of Natasha and gives her an excited wave causing her to smile back at him. Tony has only caught genuine smiles from Natasha a handful of times including this one. 

The curtain call ends with the cast leaving the stage with some upbeat music and them all dancing with each other. After a last few cheers people began to gather their things and start to leave, some fans rushing out to the stage door to be front and center for autographs and pictures. 

“I promised Steve I would meet up with him after the show so I should go. I’ll be sure to tell him he made a new fan of the classics.” Natasha says grabbing her purse and coat getting ready to leave. 

“Don’t you dare, it would destroy my reputation.” 

“I never said I would mention any names. I’ll see you tomorrow for rehearsals.” On that note she leaves Tony and Pepper to go backstage. 

 

__________

  
  


The entire car ride Pepper has on a knowing smirk but doesn’t say a word about Tony’s enjoyment of the play. Tony almost wishes she would say something so she can get the teasing out of her system. He knows she is going to keep it in her back pocket to blackmail him into doing the things she needs him too. Finally the car gets to Tony’s apartment building and pulls over to drop him off. After saying a quick goodbye to Pepper he heads up to his apartment. 

Once his apartment door closes behind him he begins taking off the suit he had to wear to the show opening. As good as he looks in suits Tony greatly prefers to be wearing comfortable clothing. After slipping on a pair of grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt he sits down in front of his computer. Knowing he won’t fall asleep until at least 3 am anyway he opens up google and quickly types in Steve Rogers. 

Immediately articles about the different shows he had been in before ‘On the Town’ pop up. What attracts Tony’s eye is a video that came up titled ‘[Steve Rogers sings ‘Lucky To Be Me’ in his hometown of Brooklyn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6d2sRWAEdA)’. It was obviously a way to promote the new show but it was Tony’s favorite song in the play so he clicks on it.

“ _ I used to think it might be fun to be anyone else but me _ ,” Steve sings as he slides down the railing of some stairs and then begins walking down the street. The video cuts to him walking through different streets but the song stays consistent and many people in the crowd look at him surprised by his voice. “ _ I thought it would be a pleasant surprise to wake up as a couple of other guys _ .”

“ _ But now that I’ve found you I’ve changed my point of view _ ,” Steve is now singing in a park and begins dancing with a random woman who smiles seeming to enjoy the surprise. “ _ And now I wouldn’t give a dime to be anyone else but me _ .”

“ _ What a day, fortune smiled and came my way _ ,” Now Steve begins dancing in the different locations the video cuts to as he still sings. The dancing he does is very similar to what he did in the play. People smile at him and some even point to him as he continues his antics. “ _ Bringing love I never thought I’d see, I’m so lucky to be me. _ ”

“ _ What a night, suddenly you came in sight looking just the way I hoped you’d be. I’m so lucky to be me _ .” Steve regularly tries to engage random people in what he is doing by either dancing around/with them or singing to them. The entire time he has a smile on his face and it seems to be contagious as people smile right back. “ _ I am simply thunderstruck at the change in my luck _ .” 

The video cuts to Steve sitting down next to an old woman on a bench and he gently takes her hand. She laughs as he sings to her, “ _ Knew at once I wanted you, never dreamed you’d want me too _ .”

“ _ I’m so proud, you chose me from all the crowd. There’s no other guy I’d rather be, _ ” The video continues cutting to him singing to different people. “ _ I could laugh out loud. I’m so lucky to be me _ .”

An upbeat instrumental break begins and the video shows Steve dancing in different locations and with different people everywhere he goes. At some point it even cuts to him dancing on a table in a park as people sit and look up at him. He teaches some people who seem to be very into it some of the choreography and they dance along with him. He dances with different women and at one point a man spinning them and dipping them as they laugh. Later on a bunch of women link arms with him as he walks down the street causing Steve to look surprised for a moment before he smiles with a hint of a blush on his face. The video also shows him dancing through the streets with some people waving to him and he enthusiastically waves back. 

“ _ I’m so proud you chose me from all the crowd. I could laugh out loud, I’m so happy to be me _ .” 

The video ends with Steve disappearing into a crowd of people. Tony just then realizes that the entire time had been smiling while watching the video. The way the man brought joy to those people was amazing but it was the look on his face that really made the video. The entire time Steve looked so happy interacting with all those people and making them smile. It was Steve’s smile that caused Tony to smile himself.

Without even thinking about it Tony opens up a new tab and goes to buy another ticket to see ‘On the Town’.

 

__________

  
  


Steve walks down Broadway fiddling with the sleeves of his suit as he heads for the opening night of Natasha’s new play. The play is called ‘Wicked’ and all he knows about it is about the Wicked Witch from ‘The Wizard of Oz’ and her past. Natasha is going to be playing Elphaba who is the Wicked Witch and when he had tried to get more out of her about what the play is about she refused to say more. 

It doesn’t take him that long to get there since the theater for ‘On the Town’ is right next door. After the matinee performance Steve stayed in the general area so he wouldn’t have to go to Brooklyn and then come back. When he gets there people immediately recognize him and one person even asks them to sign something of theirs. He does so with a smile and a few cameras go off, probably photographers for broadway fansites. When he gets inside the theater and is brought to where he will be sitting he realises that Natasha managed to get him a front row seat. It must be a thank you for how he got her a front row ticket to the opening of his show. 

Once he sits down it doesn’t take that long for the show to begin. The giant theater is absolutely packed and Steve can’t help but feel a swell of pride for his friend. The play starts with a group of munchkins singing about how the Wicked Witch is dead. Glinda descends from the ceiling in a cleverly made contraption that looks like a bubble. After a quick look at the playbill Steve finds out Glinda is played by a girl named Gwen Stacey. She apparently just recently graduated school for theater and this was her big broadway debut. Steve watches as she begins telling the munchkins about Elphaba, the Wicked Witch, and what her child life was like. She mentions that she went to school with Elphaba and she is lifted off the stage as everything transitions to a school setting. Natasha then runs out onto stage dressed as though she is ready for school. She is covered in green makeup to make her skin look green and has on a black wig but she still looks beautiful. Steve smiles and claps when she comes on stage and so do many others. 

The play continues on showing how Glinda and Elphaba at first did not get along in school. Many of the students made fun of Elphaba for her green skin and were also scared of her since she excels in magic. The reason she is even at the school is to take care of her younger sister who is in a wheelchair. Much to the annoyment of both of them Elphaba and Glinda end up having to room together which causes them to sing about how they hate each other. By the end of the number Steve thinks it will probably be his favorite song in the play.

He is proven wrong about 20 minutes later when a carriage comes onto stage carrying a sleeping man with dark brown hair wearing sunglasses. The carriage almost hits Elphaba and she angrily wakes the man up before the driver can stop her. Steve can’t help but notice Natasha seems to get some sort of enjoyment out of hitting the man with the book she is holding as he tries to swat her away. She argues with the driver as he tries to get her to stop as the man finally sits up and climbs out of the carriage taking off his sunglasses. He is wearing cream tights with brown leather boots and a red vest over a white shirt that shows off his forearms. Steve can’t help but think he looks good but he is sure many people are thinking the same. 

“Your driver almost hits me and all you did was sleep?” She yells.

“Of course, it’s daytime.” The man whines before turning to the driver. “See you soon, I’m sure I won’t last longer in this school than any of the others.”

“Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?” She says angrily as a group of students form.

“Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go.” He says casually and at this Natasha’s character storms off the stage angrily. 

Once she’s gone Glinda comes on stage and seeing the man immediately squeals in excitement. She explains to the boy next to her that the man is a prince named Fiyero that has a reputation for being a ‘bad boy’. Steve knows he should probably pay more attention to what she is saying but he can’t help but watch the man playing Fiyero. So she starts flirting with him and Fiyero smirks about to flirt back when a munchkin boy that has a crush on Glinda interrupts them. 

“We’re supposed to be studying!” The boy says and Fiyero throws an arm around his shoulder. 

“I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students fall to me,” Fiyero smirks again and lets go of the boy before beginning to sing.  “ _[The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me i’ve been kicked out of enough of them to know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNA3RTvFH6E)_ .” 

“ _ They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say why invite stress in. Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life _ .” He continues to sing and Steve is in absolute awe of his voice. His singing seems effortless as he hits notes people wish they could. Steve can’t help but think that he has one of those voices that would be easy to listen to forever. “ _[Dancing through life, skimming the surface. Gliding where turf is smooth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKds0aM1NVs)_ .” 

“ _ Life’s more painless for the brainless. Why think too hard? When it’s so soothing _ .” He starts lightly dancing across the stage and looks almost like he is gliding. He dances in a way that seems fun and careless, and Steve can’t help but be captivated by it. “ _ Dancing through life, no need to tough it. When you can sluff it off as I do. Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters. That’s just life, so keep dancing through… _ ”

“ _ Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping and always keeping cool. _ ” As he sings Glinda follows him across the stage as he dances, even copying the moves at some point. She is obviously feeling as enamored with the man’s singing as Steve is. Soon the students that are gathered around them begin to dance as well. “ _ Life is fraught-less when you’re thoughtless. Those who don’t try never look foolish _ .”

“ _ Dancing through life mindless and careless. Make sure you’re where less trouble is rife. Woes are fleeting blows are glancing when you’re dancing through life _ .” He holds the last note and people in the audience begin to clap for him, including steve.

The play continues on and it turns out that Fiyero is Elphaba fall in love. His character starts to grow and he begins to care about things more as he falls in love with Elphaba. Steve pays attention throughout the whole play but still finds himself drawn to the scenes that have Fiyero in them.

Steve takes a quick look at his playbill as the show ends and reads that the name of the man playing Fiyero is Tony Stark.

 

__________

  
  


After the show the security at the stage door lets Steve in so he can go backstage to see Natasha. Since it is the opening night the main room is filled with people celebrating but luckily it is easy to spot Natasha since her skin is mostly green. She took off her black wig at some point and her red hair is now out and clashing pretty badly with the green makeup. She has changed out of her costume into a simple robe so she can get the green off herself before changing into her actual clothes. Steve makes his way over to the back where she is in front of a mirror wiping off the green with a large packet of makeup wipes in her hand. 

“Natasha you did absolutely amazing!” Steve tells her. “I’m pretty sure everyone had their jaws hanging open when you sang ‘Defying Gravity’.”

She looks up from the mirror and gives him one of her small smiles. “Thanks Steve. I’d hug you but I don’t think you would want green all over you.”

“Need any help?” Steve asks and Natasha wordlessly hands him some makeup wipes and holds out one of her green arms. Steve takes the makeup wipes and begins to clean off her arm as she uses her other hand to wipe off the green on her face. 

They talk for a while about the different aspects of the play when suddenly there is a loud popping noise. Steve immediately looks in the direction of the noise and sees Tony Stark holding an open bottle of celebratory champagne with some of the ensemble members. Tony laughs and begins pouring champagne into everyone’s glasses. Steve realizes he must have stared a moment too long when he looks back to Natasha and sees a mischievous grin on her now normal colored face. At this point she is almost completely green-free. 

“So what was your favorite part of the play?” Something about the way she says this makes Steve think she already knows the answer to that question.

“I really enjoyed the song ‘Dancing Through Life’ his voice was….well it was incredible.” Steve says honestly. 

“Don’t let Tony hear that, it will go right to his head.” Natasha says rather loudly and Steve wonders why until he sees Tony look up at the sound of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Link 1: Cast of 'On the Town' performing the song New York, New York  
> Link 2: The man who plays Gabey in 'On the Town' running around NYC singing Lucky to be Me  
> Link 3: The song Dancing Through Life with lyrics  
> Link 4: Cast of 'Wicked' performing part of Dancing Through Life
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate feedback since I'm still trying to decide if I should continue this fic or not.  
> Also my tumblr is glamrock-lizardman


End file.
